The Spark of A New Romance
by Simpleminded1
Summary: After the Northwest party, Dipper has gained feelings toward Pacifica. How will that go? Rated: T for sayings of suicide, depression, and strange love scenes-A lot of Dipcifica


**This is my first story, hope you like it! This takes place right after the episode Northwest Mansion Mystery**

 **Chapter 1: The Thoughts  
**

Dipper's P.O.V

* * *

"Wow, yesterday night was the best! Ever since then, I just can't get her out of my head. Agh! THIS IS TOO CONFUSING! I know I'm not supposed to like her, after all she has done to Mabel and me! But… I saw a different person than the usual _rich, snotty, jerk,_ I saw someone who is completely different…" Dipper thought to himself. His face looking more stern than usual.

"Hey! What's wrong Dip?" Mabel questioned, "Your face looks different than usual!" She joked.

"Uh…Hey Mabel… Oh, it's nothing, I just have something on my mind. And it's really bothering me, because it's a confusing thought and it's really hurting my head." He responded in a solemn tone.

"Well, then tell me! I'm your sister! I'm here to save the day!" She heroically said.

"No, I can't… It might hurt you…"

"Oh… It's okay, I'll try not to get mad. So, go on, spit it out already!"

"Alright… I… I think… I think I love…"

"WHO?! WHO?! TELL ME MORE! WHO IS THIS LUCKY GIRL?!"

"…Pacifica…" I stared into Mabel's eyes as I saw them go from excitement to a mix of anger and sadness. She looked like she was about to explode, her eye's started to tear up a little bit.

"How? Why? HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME?! YOU KNOW I HATE HER. EVER SINCE WE'VE BEEN HERE, SHE'S BEEN MAKING ME FEEL MISERABLE!" Her eye's exploded into a waterfall of tears. I feel horrible, but yet, oddly happy? Okay, sad for Mabel, and happy for Pacifica. I need to tell Mabel everything, and how I feel about her.

"I'm sorry Mabel… It's just that… At that party, I saw a different Pacifica, someone who was actually nice, and charming. The way she reacted when I came back after I left, just made me blush on the inside. When she hugged me, I felt amazing! And the way I saw her after she found those paintings that were hidden away, I just wanted to help her, comfort her, and hug her… _a lot_. Please Mabel, forgive me… Pleeeeeeeeease? Give her a second chance? Maybe once I tell her the way I feel about her, she'll change the way she acts to us!" Mabel's stare changes from anger to sympathy. I can see the anger flowing out of her and changing into a happier state!

"Okay Dipper, I forgive you, and I'll try to give her a second chance" She smiled at me, and I returned the smile.

"Okay, tomorrow morning, I'm going straight to Pacifica's house and I'm going to tell her how I feel about her" I said that very determined and confidently. "Let's get some rest Mabel, if you wake up and I'm not in my bed, I'll be at her house, okay?

"Okay, good night Dippingsauce."

"Good night Mabel."

I started thinking, but my eye's started getting heavy, next thing you know, I was fast asleep...

* * *

 **Well, that was just the beginning. It seemed okay, please review! It'll help me a lot :)**

 **Chapter 2: The Confessions**

Mabel's P.O.V

* * *

I woke up to a quiet room, I guess Dipper already left. Oh what's this? He left a note on his bed! It reads, _"Hey Mabel, I already left, tell Gruncle Stan, I'll be out for a while, I might be back in the afternoon, or sunset. Bye, Dipper"_ Oh well, I guess I'll go downstairs and eat some breakfast! I quickly got dressed, then ran down the stairs as fast as possible and I zoomed into the kitchen. I grabbed a bowl and the cereal, and placed them on the table, and I got the milk. I got my cereal ready, and ate it.

"I miss Dipper"

"So do I Mabel." A voice said. Mabel very frightened, turned around to see... Wendy!

"Yo! What's going on Mabel?"

"Dipper fell in love... again"

"With who?!" She sounded very excited, but I don't think I can tell her, Dipper wouldn't like his secret going throughout the town, but I mean Wendy is very trustworthy. Oh well! I'll tell her!

"WITH PACIFICA!" I shouted that very loudly, I hope no one else hea-

"What about Pacifica?" Oh crap, Soos heard.

"Yo, what's up dudes? Where's Dipper? We were going to do something awesome today!"

"Yeah Mabel, where is Dip? Oh no. I"m being pressured! I can't handle it, I have to tell them!

"DIPPER IS AT PACIFICA'S HOUSE TO REVEAL HIS FEELINGS TO HER!"

* * *

Dipper's P.O.V

"Oh man! I am so excited! I can't contain all my happiness!" I thought to myself. I had flowers for her, and I bought some of those expensive chocolate boxes. It cost me my entire salary, but it was worth it... I hope. I was literally so jumpy, I skipped all the way to her house!A thought just crossed my mind... What if she rejects me? What will I do then? I know! I'm not sure if I will actually do it, because I'm too scared to die... But, if she says no, I have no reason to live anymore, so I'll go die in a hole.

Before I realized it, I was already at her house. Those giant golden gates open, I was let in. I walk up to the door, my legs felt like Jell-o. I rang the bell. I was nervously waiting for someone to answer the door. The door swung open, I saw the beautiful, blonde hair that I so deeply wish I could stroke.

"Oh, Dipper! What are you here for?" There she was, Pacifica. My heart was pumping at an incredible rate.

"Uh...Uh...Uhhh..." I couldn't speak, I'm too nervous. I'm afraid of getting rejected. But, I have to do it, I need to let her know how I feel.

"Um, Dipper? You okay?" She joked. I really felt stupid right now.

"Pacifica, can I come in?... And speak to you privately?" CRAP! My voice cracked! Now she's giggling, aw man.

"Sure! Come in, follow me to my room" I froze, I can't believe how easily she let me in, _AND_ _she's inviting me to her room?_ I'm excited!

* * *

 **That was the end of chapter 2! Hope you liked it! Please review, and it'd be nice if you followed and favorited this! Thank youuu! :)**


End file.
